1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a light sensor, and more particularly to an ambient light sensor generating a digital code representing illuminance of ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile device may include an ambient light sensor to sense illuminance of ambient light. The mobile device may control the brightness of a display device associated with the mobile device by increasing the brightness of the display device when the illuminance of the ambient light is relatively high and decreasing the brightness of the display device when the illuminance of the ambient light is relatively low.
When controlling the brightness of the display device according to the illuminance of ambient light, it may be important to adjust the brightness in such a way that the adjustment is agreeable with the eyes of a user of the mobile device.